


Mamma Lothcat

by Bam4Me



Series: Unexpected Consequences [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is adorable, Gen, Jedi can purr fight me, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Purring, Sick Anakin, Sickfic, Sorta plotless other than Ani being sick and Jedi purring, Young Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Anakin feels icky, Obi-Wan knows how to help.





	Mamma Lothcat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this series is 1000000000% being written out of order. Why? Because none of it really matters to read in order cause it's mainly just fluff, smut, and kink all mixed in together.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Obi-Wan was working in the living room working on mission reports when Anakin’s door opened, his nine year old padawan stepping out into the living room with an absolutely  _ miserable _ look on his face.

 

“Oh, Anakin, what’s wrong, dear one?”

 

Anakin sniffled a little, coming into the room to stand at Obi-Wan’s knee, rubbing his eyes with a little whine. Obi-Wan could  _ feel _ how horrible he felt through their bond, and it was shocking. The boy had seemed fine when he sent him to bed a few hours ago.

 

“Don’t feel good, Master. Hot. Head hurts.” He sounded so little and fragile, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold himself back from pulling the child into his lap, tucking his little head under his chin. Yeah, he felt pretty hot.

 

“That’s terrible, Ani, did it wake you up?”

 

Anakin’s little breath hitched, but he tucked himself further into the embrace, desperate for more touch. Obi-Wan mentally added ‘needs more touch’ to his growing mental list of how to take care of a child.

 

He had  _ no _ idea how to take care of a child to be completely honest. Anakin nodded into his neck, skin hot and a little clammy. “Woke up, feel sick. Help me.”

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back the little huff of amused air that left him before he went back to cuddling into the boy, setting his datapad on the coffee table before moving to stand from the couch without putting the boy down. Nine was probably a bit big to be carried, but Anakin just curled into him pathetically, making sad little noises as he burrowed into Obi-Wan’s robes. He wasn’t wearing socks, and his pajama pants were already almost too short from the growth spurt he had hit almost as soon as Obi-Wan and him were settled into the temple, but it didn’t matter while he was in Obi-Wan’s arms, utterly safe and warm there.

 

Anakin whimpered when Obi-Wan moved for the door though. “Where?”

 

Was Obi-Wan getting rid of him? Did he not want to take care of him while he was sick? He could be a good boy, he just really wanted cuddles!

 

Then, the weirdest thing in existence started happening. Obi-Wan’s chest started vibrating, sounding like a little warp core engine in his chest. Anakin stilled, looking at the chest in shock. “What’s that?”

 

The vibrating stopped, and Anakin instantly missed it. Obi-Wan seemed to be focused on typing something out on his communicator, and looked down at Anakin with a little hum. “What’s that, dearheart?”

 

Anakin wondered if he’d imagined it, looking around for a moment as the front door opened and they started out into the hallway. “Where are we going?”

 

Obi-Wan pocketed his communicator and reached up to rub Anakin’s back, the vibrating coming back as they walked down the hallway. It was enough to soothe Anakin into a light doze as they walked. “We’re going to go down to the halls of healing, so the healers can give you a checkup and make you feel better.”

 

Healers could do that? He wouldn’t really know, on Tatooine they didn’t have many people like that. “I’m not sure they’re very good healers.”

 

He grumbled a little, arms coming up to wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck while his master sent him waves of calming amusement, making him settle down in his arms contentedly. “Why do you think that, my sweet?”

 

Anakin whined a little, shifting to hide his face in Obi-Wan’s neck when they passed a group of concerned looking senior padawans. It was one thing to be carried around like a baby, but them hearing Obi-Wan call him cute nicknames? Terrible. The vibrating in Obi-Wan’s chest was as loud as their voices, and Obi-Wan was speaking clearly over them as they walked. “When I got here Healer Tersa gave him shots and said it would keep me from getting sick. I’m still sick.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled into the top of his head, pressing a little kiss there. It was embarrassing and terrible and Anakin loved it more than he was willing to admit. “She did keep you healthy, Ani. This is a new world to you, and kids get sick all the time, you don’t seem too bad though, well enough to speak is still doing good, but kids get sick all the time. She just kept the worst of it away from you.”

 

Anakin snuggled further into Obi-Wan’s arms, feeling content for the first time since he was put to bed. “Oh.”

 

The halls of healing were quiet at this time of night, and the girl behind the reception desk took one look at Obi-Wan’s face and the little boy in his arms, before ushering them off to a room. Obi-Wan tried to set Anakin down on the bed, but he made a dangerously high whining noise before Obi-Wan let out a little sigh and climbed up onto the bed with the child still in his arms.

 

Anakin squirmed around until he was nestled inside of Obi-Wan’s robes, one little ear pressed to Obi-Wan’s chest as the master kept vibrating.

 

What  _ was _ that?

 

Obi-Wan started running his fingers through soft hair before Anakin could ask, and Anakin was suitably distracted by the feeling of it. His head felt terrible, and the vibrating noise helped. Obi-Wan’s hand in his hair helped too.

 

“Well, I heard someone wasn’t feeling good in here.”

 

Anakin didn’t look up when the door opened, but he could hear it wasn’t one of the healers he knew. It sounded like a younger one, probably the same age as his own master. He sounded concerned though, moving around to pull a device out of a drawer, before running a scanner over Anakin’s body without asking him to move.

 

Good, because he didn’t feel like it.

 

“Well the good news is, it’s just a cold. The bad news is, colds are terrible and he’s going to feel like shit for a few days.”

 

“Healer Gult, I’d thank you not to swear in front of my padawan.”

 

The healer laughed, sounding far too amused. Why were the adults so amused? Couldn’t they see that Anakin was  _ dying _ ?

 

“Alright, alright, he’s going to feel awful for a few days. Other than cold medicine and sinus drainers, there’s not much we can do for a cold. A cold is a cold, and it’s always terrible.”

 

The vibrating noise got a little bit louder, and Obi-Wan seemed to cuddle him closer to his chest. Anakin was confused on why, but he could feel stress through their bond, and tried to send love and calm through it, like Obi-Wan always did to him when he felt bad. Obi-Wan sent him love right back, until Anakin felt like a happy little puddle in his arms.

 

That is, if puddles were too hot and had headaches. He blinked sleepily before jerking when a needle sunk into his arm and shot him. Wait, he didn’t approve of that. 

 

He finally turned enough to glare at the healer, who didn’t look sorry in the slightest. He felt tears spring to his eyes as an overwhelming sense of  _ tired _ washed over him, making him sadly rub his eyes, whimpering as he went right back into hiding. Obi-Wan cooed and pressed a kiss to his head.

 

“It’s okay, Anakin, just go back to sleep for me if you can, I’ll be here the whole time, I promise. Nothing will take me away.”

 

That made Anakin feel better than he was rightfully willing to admit, finding a comfortable spot in Obi-Wan’s arms with a small measure of embarrassment, but loving how safe and warm he felt.

 

The vibrating kept on until long after he dropped back to sleep.

 

***

 

When Anakin woke up, they were still in the infirmary. The sun was up and shining through the windows in the healing room they were in. He was laying back in the bed they had been led to with Obi-Wan laying against his side, curling around him like a protective sandrat with their babies. That was a weird thought.

 

He reached over and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest, frowning when he felt -and heard- none of the vibrations that he’d heard the night before. Where did it go?

 

Obi-Wan woke up after a few seconds with a little sigh. He reached up, eyes still closed, and wrapped his bigger hand around Anakin’s little one, holding him to his chest there. “What’s wrong, dear one?”

 

Anakin felt his face flush red at that, but he’s fairly sure he can blame it on the cold. He thinks. He curled his hand in Obi-Wan’s till he was wrapped around two of his masters fingers. “Warp engine.”

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened up, and he blinked a few times, before frowning in confusion. “Warp engine?”

 

Anakin reached his other hand up to press flat against Obi-Wan’s chest again. “Sound like a warp engine.”

 

It took Obi-Wan a few seconds but he seemed to get it, turning a little pink before the vibrating started up again, loud in the otherwise quiet room. “Oh, when I purr?”

 

Anakin nodded, looking confused, still half awake. “Why?”

 

Obi-Wan leaned in, nuzzling against the side of Anakin’s face, and all at once, Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was at least twice as affectionate while purring, as when he wasn’t. He needed to find out what makes Obi-Wan purr to he can do it all the time. He likes it.

 

He wriggled forward on the bed until he could shove his head against the loud chest, a bit like he had the night before, the position made awkward by his hand still in Obi-Wan’s but he didn’t care enough to move it.

 

Obi-Wan flushed bright red at that. “Well, some Jedi, usually ones who grew up in the temple, like me, can… um… purr… it’s a means of communication, and sometimes it happens when… it’s a sign of healing force at work in some cases, but last night I got worried and… yeah…”

 

Anakin sighed in happiness, nestled up into Obi-Wan’s arms safely. He was glad that Obi-Wan wanted him to get better, but he hopes that Obi-Wan will do this when he’s not sick too, because it’s pretty and he loves it.

 

He was going to make sure Obi-Wan has lots of reasons to purr and hold him. He feels very safe right here.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
